


Oh No! Creepy Eyes!

by Roarwyvern



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarwyvern/pseuds/Roarwyvern
Summary: Hunters that hunt Shara Ishvalda see it's creepy stare everywhere now. oh no its very bad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Oh No! Creepy Eyes!

When the hunters arrived at the place the creature was at, they knew it was the final battle. They heard that this creature could be the cause of everything that had happened, so when they arrived on the final battlefield they readied their weapons and prepared to fight whatever was there.

The ground started vibrated and then the hunters saw

It's Shara Ishvalda!

Them boys hunted the creature 

It was big rock

but

Then it truly appeared guys whoa omg lolololol

The creature looked straight into their souls with those creepy eyes

but not really

“Nah we can’t let this thing live no more man” they said

Then it died rip.

But not really 

But then that boi Nergigante ruiner killed it.

“Nobody cares about your dumbass carves” ruiner Nergigante said and it left.

Them boys returned and they found Shara Ishvalda EVERYWHERE BRUH

“what” they said

“Your supposed to be dead lol” the said after that

“But wait im not Sha ra ishvalda” they said

“K lol”

They went bed

They then had a strange dream about Shara Ishvalda  
Them boys were all there in the same dream b4cause reasons

It approached and had a really long neck wiggling everywere

And it looked at them and said

“I will neever die you fools!” “I know everythng even your internet search history!”

Theose boys looked at each other horrified and started screaming

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!!1!!!!!

“But wait we don’t have internet why are we screaming”

Shara ishvalda then give them internet so they see their search hisistory full of 

things

“I don’t remember any of this” one of them says

Then they wake lol

Then the realize the were having creepy eyes also.

“Why are you staring like that” One of them says.

“Stop why you bulli me” the other one says.

They all have shara ishvalda eyes now lololol

They look out to where they live and everything has shara ishvalda eyes now!!!!

“Wtf” they said

“We all trippin balls probably” one of them says.

Does they know ruin er nergigante is shroom dealer?

“How many Exciteshrooms have you had?” that same guy says.

They all probably knew the answer to those by now

yes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about this. This was actually terrible sorry. Please forgive me.


End file.
